


Walking Composition

by sakurasake



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Sarah Jane Adventures, Torchwood
Genre: F/M, M/M, Mattex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-08-12
Updated: 2012-08-15
Packaged: 2017-11-11 23:16:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/483974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakurasake/pseuds/sakurasake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She got to meet Russell and Matt and Arthur and Karen and David and wonderful, wonderful Alex. It was a contest thing, you see. But when she went to bed that night, she didn't expect what she got when she woke up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Teaser

[](http://s694.photobucket.com/albums/vv310/SakuraWinchester/?action=view&current=tyraandthedoctor.png)

 

 

 

Title: Walking Composition  
Author: Me  
Fandom: Doctor Who  
Summary: She got to meet Russell and Matt and Arthur and Karen and David and wonderful, wonderful Alex. It was a contest thing, you see. But when she went to bed that night, she didn't expect what she got when she woke up.  
…  
teaser:

 

Tyra was a basic Cinderella story. She'd been entered into a meet the cast of Doctor Who contest by her arch-enemy, her bully for life, as a humiliating prank. The idiot never expected her to win. And win she did.


	2. Chapter One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tyra's tendency to act like the Doctor.

Title: Walking Composition  
Author: Me  
Fandom: Doctor Who  
Summary: She got to meet Russell and Matt and Arthur and Karen and David and wonderful, wonderful Alex. It was a contest thing, you see. But when she went to bed that night, she didn't expect what she got when she woke up.  
…  
Pairings: River/11, 10/Tyra, 10.5/Rose, Jack/Ianto, Amy/Rory  
…  
Chapter One:

 

“Well!?” A voice screamed in her ear, “was it worth it? Was he worth it?”  
The black slowly receded from Tyra's vision, revealing a seething Master. She looked around, seeing the Doctor and so many of his companions caught in Dalek cage traps. She looked the Doctor dead in the eye and answered the Master.

“Yes,” She barely spoke, but all could hear her perfectly.  
Tyra gathered her energy in one push, grabbing the squareness gun that had apparently skidded across the floor. She pushed herself to stand and pointed it at the Master's head.

“Yes,” She repeated, her voice stronger now, “he is.”  
Tyra could feel it, her. River. She could hear River whispering in her ear. Protect him, she said, you are in a reality where I can't help him. Protect him. And she did. She tossed the gun up and caught it by the barrel, pulling it down across the Master's temple in one strong fell swoop. The Doctor watched in shock and awe as the Master crumbled to the floor, the Dalek energy cage traps freeing them the second the Master hit the floor. Tyra gave the unconscious Time Lord a good strong kick to the stomach.

“How do you like me now?” She asked, staggering back a little, before swaying and passing out.  
Jack was the one closest to her and he swept her up before she could hit the ground. The Master was gathered up and taken away by UNIT.

 

When Tyra came to, she saw two of the Doctor floating in her vision.

“You might want to move before I forget my manners,” She croaked, “and do my best imitation of Jack and River.”  
Jack, who'd been sitting in the chair in the corner, laughed. The Doctor and his clone both took a few steps back, Rose helping Tyra sit up.

“What would you have done?” Rose asked innocently, only making Jack and Tyra cackle like a couple of loons.  
Rose gave her mother a confused look, but even her mother seemed to understand what Tyra had insinuated.

“She was talking about shagging them, luv,” Jackie supplied, “she told them to move or she would have pulled them onto the bed with her and shagged them.”  
Jack nodded, still trying to control his laughter.

“Though, I don't see what River has to do with it,” Jack shrugged, after he composed himself.  
Tyra raised a brow at Jack, much like River would, which made him snicker. Tyra blinked a bit and shook her head, like she was trying to clear her thoughts.

“She said...protect him,” Tyra croaked, “that he was where she couldn't save him...”  
The Doctor looked toward Jack, seeing a look of realization on his face.

“River asked you to protect the Doctor,” Jack finished.  
Tyra nodded, “Split realities,” She rubbed her forehead with the heel of her palm, “she's in the main one. This is an alternate...since the Master was here...”  
Tyra's head was throbbing. Don't worry, little pretty. It will stop hurting soon. Tyra's eyes narrowed, as if glaring at the blanket covering her.

“If the TARDIS had an ass, I would shove my foot so far up it that she'd be tasting my shoelaces for the rest of her unnatural life,” Tyra hissed, “what is it with the women in his life...”  
Jackie shrugged, “Who bloody knows, luv?” She answered, “who's this River girl?”  
Tyra snorted, “River Song is no girl, Jackie dearest,” Tyra tried to clear her head of the pain cause by some kind of interference from the TARDIS, “ask Jack. Though...I wouldn't let the Doctor, the one in the main reality timeline not this one, know that you slept with his wife, Jack,” she pinned the blue eyed Immortal with a look, “two words and it's all the Doctor...”  
Jack's brows knit together, “What?”  
Tyra smirked.

“Demon's Run.”  
…  
The companions had all assembled in the main console room. Well, except for Rose, who'd stayed in the TARDIS' closet with Tyra. They and the Doctor all began to chat amongst themselves, when they heard a squeal of delight, turning their heads toward the sound to see a barefoot Tyra spinning in circles, her eyes taking in all that she could see. She was touching everything, circling companions as if inspecting them, just grinning like the biggest fool.

“Never thought I would get to see this all in person,” Tyra spoke, not noticing how her hand gestures started to look suspiciously like the Doctor's, “oh, she is beautiful,” Tyra looked up at the ceiling, smiling and spinning around, “so damn beautiful...”  
Tyra's child-like delight and awe of the TARDIS alone made them all smile. Though, Rose was grinning from ear to ear, looking at the Doctor like she knew things. Which made the Doctor wonder what Tyra had told him.

“You said that things were different,” The Doctor tossed out, making Tyra stop on a dime and turn to look at him, “because the Master was here.”  
Tyra let out a breath, giving a gesture that looked like it was part waving and other part brushing off. Sarah-Jane snickered silently. She remembered her Doctor doing the same gesture.

“I've known about you since before I was born,” Tyra shrugged, talking to the Doctor but continuing her walking around and not even looking at him as she spoke to him, “you would be surprised the amount of things about you that I know,” She snapped her head to the side, pinning the Time Lord with a look, “like what you call the TARDIS when you think you're alone.”  
The Doctor's eyes widened to an impossible degree and he started doing an imitation of both a fish and a deer caught in headlights.

“See,” Tyra pointed at him, but talking to Rose, “that look alone is worth it,” she made the wave/brush-off gesture again, signalling a change in the subject, “the Master was never supposed to be here. It was just supposed to be the Daleks. Something changed somewhere. Someone had to of changed it. Hell, things changed alone on the sheer fact that I'm here.”  
Doctor-babble at it's finest.

“Koschei is a crazy fucker, ain't he?” She looked at the Doctor's clone, who nodded in affirmation. Tyra walked up and patted his cheek, “aren't you just cute?”  
He narrowed his eyes at her and Tyra rolled her own. The next pat to his cheek wasn't as gentle as the first, which kind of surprised him.

“Take a compliment when it's given, honey,” She blew him a kiss, then she turned to the Doctor, “what spoilers to give, hmm?” She tapped her chin, “River's probably going to kick my ass up over the moon,” She shrugged, “gotta make it worth it.”  
She plopped down on the bench next to Donna and leaned her head on the redhead's shoulder, closing her eyes in the first signs of exhaustion since she'd regained consciousness.

“I could tell you so much about him,” Tyra's voice was tired, her eyes still closed, “so very much...”  
She was starting to sound sluggish. Donna felt sorry for her, leaning her head on Tyra's.

“Gotta feel sorry for Donna, though,” She mumbled, “got a kid,” she gestured to the Doctor's clone, “with the Doctor and didn't get to do it the fun way...”  
Donna found herself chuckling at the comment, which made both the Doctor and his clone blush. Donna put an arm around Tyra, stroking the girl's side in a calming and comforting gesture.

“Did you know the TARDIS was the one to steal the Doctor?” She asked, after ten minutes of silence, “she wanted to see the 'world',” the air quotations were palpable.  
But before she could finish, oddly enough, Soul Bossa Nova began to blare through the room. Tyra cracked an eye open and glared at the ceiling.

“You suck, Idris,” She bellowed at the ceiling, after sitting up.  
The volume increased a little, like the TARDIS was sticking her tongue out at Tyra.

“Oh,” Tyra rolled her eyes, drawing out the word a little, “so mature, Idris. For someone your age, you are such a fucking child.”  
The music wobbled a little.

“Are too, you overgrown pain in my ass!”  
The Doctor laughed, bringing the music to a stop. Tyra had been bickering with his TARDIS, which actually amused the Time Lord quite a bit. Tyra shook her head at him. The song changed, fading into Here Comes Torchwood, making Tyra chuckle. She pointed up.

“This song,” She spoke, the TARDIS lowering the volume so everyone could hear her, “is called Here Comes Torchwood,” she looked up at the ceiling, “I'd tell you to put Jack's theme song on, but I'm not sure you know which song that is.”  
The song increased in volume for a second, almost like a little trumpet of sound.

“Snorting at me doesn't hide the truth, Idris,” Tyra called to the TARDIS in a sing-song tone.  
The speech from Boondock Saints came on and Tyra gave a heavy sigh.

“That's my theme, not Jack's, honey.”  
But the track still continued. Like the TARDIS was trying to tell her thief and his companions something about the lovely, lonely little brunette in front of them. Like she was telling them that this, what they were hearing, could have happened to the Master...if Tyra had been so inclined at the time. I Will Not Bow came on, after the speech track ended.

“That one of the Doctor's songs, Idris,” Tyra sighed.  
She tried to stand and failed. She still gripped the bench, but she was almost on her knees on the cool floor of the TARDIS. Pete, Rose's dad, came over and hefted Tyra to her feet, guiding her to the console and putting her hands on it so that Tyra could grip it herself. Tyra gave him a silent thanks, before Pete went back to join Jackie. The song changed to Solar Sailer.

“That's the Doctor again.”  
That 'Can't Touch Me' from Family Guy.

“Jack's ex-husband.”  
The beer song from Family Guy.

“Owen.”  
It's Raining Men by Geri Halliwell.

“Donna when she saw the Doctor, Jack and Handy.”  
Donna covered her face with both hands. Bust Your Windows by Jazmine Sullivan.

“Ooo, I love this one,” Tyra smiled, her eyes far off as if staring off into proverbial space, “this one is more Melody than River, though.”  
Sex On Fire by Kings of Leon.

“That is Eleven and River, Stormcage at night,” Tyra cackled, before taking a pose, “her days, yes. Her nights, well, that's between me and her.”  
The quote was dripping with the Doctor's innuendo all over. Oh, if they only knew. Bulletproof by La Roux.

“Ha!” Tyra barked out the laugh, “that is one of Jack's. Bomb in his liver takes out the Hub and somehow he still reconstitutes...”  
Inama Nushif by Brian Tyler and Azam Ali. That made Tyra smile softly.

“That one is all you, honey.”  
…  
Tyra and the TARDIS' game went on for a while. Pete had talked them into pausing long enough for people to find a place to sit, blankets and pillows for comfort and popcorn to eat while they watched.

“Hit me, baby,” Tyra smiled at the center column of the console.  
The Only Exception by Paramore.

“Amy and Rory.”  
Ready Steady Go by Paul Oakenfold.

“Ooo, I like that one. John Hart.”  
Feeling Love by Paula Cole.

“You evil bitch.”  
Tyra was a little pink around the edges, like the TARDIS caught her in something that was enough to make her blush at the thought of it. Back In Time by Pitbull.

“The Doctor, of course.”  
Tyra pushed away from the console. And with her eyes closed, she danced around. Not a single person touched her as she did. She was moving around as if she was being gently guided. Like the TARDIS herself was guiding Tyra around the room. At one point, Rose, Martha, Donna and even Jack had joined her.


	3. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tears and UST...maybe a little laughing at the Doctor.

Title: Walking Composition  
Author: Me  
Fandom: Doctor Who  
Summary: She got to meet Russell and Matt and Arthur and Karen and David and wonderful, wonderful Alex. It was a contest thing, you see. But when she went to bed that night, she didn't expect what she got when she woke up.  
…  
Pairings: River/11, 10/Tyra, 10.5/Rose, Jack/Ianto, Amy/Rory  
…  
Chapter Two:

 

It was about midnight now and everyone was asleep. Or, at least, almost everyone. The Doctor was still up, standing at the console with a tired look on his face. A mug of New New York cocoa was shoved under his nose, smelling a bit of mint. He lifted his head to see a softly smiling Tyra standing there, holding one mug out to him while she held one of her own in her other hand. The Doctor took the mug of cocoa from her, giving a groan of pleasure when he sipped it. Mint itself did nothing to him, but the TARDIS had let her into a special hiding place where a particular mint oil was kept. Tyra got the general gist of what the TARDIS was hinting at and the old girl had promised to keep an eye in case of a bad reaction.

Though, Tyra didn't anticipate how much that she would actually like the sound of his groaning in pleasure. She didn't expect to enjoy it that much. So much that it dampened her panties a little.

“Idris mixed it,” Tyra offered softly, quietly, “it's got acceptable levels of vitamins and pain killers in it. I thought that the mint would be a nice touch.”  
She chuckled just a little nervous at it. Tyra wasn't sure if he'd be mad about it or not, but the way that he was savoring each sip, she guessed that he wasn't all that bothered by it.

“The old girl takes care of me,” the Doctor supplied.  
Tyra chuckled, lush lips pulled into a sweet and genuine smile, eyes beaming at the Doctor's semblance of approval.

“Tell me something I don't know,” Tyra sipped her cocoa, “the old girl takes care of you more than you know, Doctor, truly. I could tell you a lot. Exactly what she wishes that she could. She sees front and back, side to side. Like time is a bubble and she's that little speck of dust in the middle with a 360 degree field of vision. She sees what has happened to you and what hasn't happened to you yet.”  
The Doctor paused in his sipping, to look at Tyra, listening intently.

“She interferes more than she should,” Tyra sighed, “she knows it too. Like with Jack...she could have just let him die on the station,” the Doctor remembered the particular day that she was talking about, sipping his cocoa quietly in thought, “when she was possessing Rose, she revived Jack becau...”  
Tyra paused, as if ready to cry. She blinked back a few tears, but not all of them.

“The old girl loves so many,” She said in a tiny voice, “so many and so much. She loves every person you travel with, even if it was a one off. She loves them all. Her babies, her children,” she lifted her head to look at the Doctor, “but you, you are her Thief. Her precious, beautiful thief.”  
Tyra set her cocoa aside, her hands getting increasingly shaky. The Doctor picked it up, putting both of them on a step on the other side of the console platform from them, before he walked back over to Tyra and pulled her into a hug, resting his chin on her head. Tyra cried silently. It wasn't for herself, no. It was for the TARDIS. For all that she wished that she could do and can't. For all that she wants to say and can't find a way to communicate with them like she can with Tyra. Tyra was basically her mouth-piece now. Somewhere across space and time and reality, River was watching the events unfold on a screen in her Doctor's TARDIS.

The Doctor came up behind River, wrapping his arms around the waist of his wayward wife.

“What is it, love?” He asked, looking up to see the screen.  
“One of your other selves,” River told him, “I made sure that he wasn't lonely anymore.”  
…  
Tyra woke up to warmth and comfort and safety. She cracked open an eye and found herself looking up at an unfamiliar ceiling. She sat up in the bed she found herself in and looked around. Turns out that she sat up just in time too, because the Doctor came waltzing out of a door...wearing nothing but a towel and was dripping wet.

 

“Poor girl,” River chuckled, seeing the wide eyed look on Tyra's face.  
By the time that she'd checked the feed again, the Doctor had retrieved her parents. Now they were all watching events in this other reality unfold as if it was a reality tv show or something.

 

“Oh sweet Jesus,” Tyra said in a whisper.  
The Doctor technically had two towels, he was drying his hair with one. She didn't feel an ache down below, so she didn't get laid. Much to her displeasure. The TARDIS had told her that the mint oil would lower his inhibitions.

 

“Oi!!” The Doctor jeered at the screen, tossing popcorn at it, “can't give away all my secrets!”  
River pat her husband's hand, but shook her head at him.

“She was only looking out for you, my love,” River spoke in a soft and reassuring tone, the Doctor sitting back with a petulant pout, “now, shush, Sweetie, I want to see how this turns out.”

 

Of course, it took Tyra a few moments to realize that he didn't consume the entire mug. So, when she'd gathered enough of her faculties, she'd realized that it actually made sense. Damn the Doctor and his distracting sexy self, Tyra grumbled mentally, he's evil. Evil, secretly a super-villain out to burst ovaries and doom women of Earth to drool themselves into a vegetative state with his sexyness...bastard.

 

Rory and Amy were howling in laughter, River was holding it in but her eyes were twinkling at madly at her parents were laughing. And the Doctor...well, he was still pouting. But not as much as before. His feathers were still ruffled on the mint oil thing, but he'd softened a bit on Tyra's rant about his sexyness.

 

Maybe Jack would be obliging, the thought struck Tyra, cause I have absolutely no chance of getting the Doctor into bed.... It took Tyra a split second of realization to realize just where she was. She was in the Doctor's mythical bedroom. And she said mythical because nobody alive had ever seen it. Well, River had, but she's not exactly there, now was she.

 

“Exactly, sweetie,” River clapped for Tyra.

 

The Doctor dropped the towel...

 

River gave a wolf-whistle, chuckling when Amy nudged her.

 

...the one that he'd been drying his hair with. The Doctor heard her mumbling. Words like skinny and paper cut, even 'sexy bastard' and something about needing a boyfriend. The TARDIS was howling in laughter herself and Tyra could hear every bit of it. I hope you can hear this, River, Tyra sent out the thought, evil, rotten BITCH! Putting the candy just in front of me. Carrot and stick. It's not fair. Want to touch, but I can't have your candy. That's your candy, not my candy.

The TARDIS was relaying every single thought to River, the internal rant making her laugh so hard that she almost choked on the popcorn.

The Doctor noticed how Tyra looked far off. She was so far off that she didn't notice him now sitting on the bed with her, waving his hand in her face. Well, he thought she didn't. Her hand had moved so fast that it was long before the Doctor could blink. Tyra let go of the Doctor's wrist, shaking the daze from her brain.

“Sorry,” Tyra blushed, “was arguing with the TARDIS again.”  
The Doctor raised a brow at Tyra, “What about?”  
“Nothing,” She squeaked, “I promise.”  
…  
The Doctor and Tyra had went back to sleep eventually. And in her sleep, Tyra had latched on to the Doctor. Ear over one of his hearts, sprawled over his lanky body. She could feel the echo vibration of both of his hearts under her ear, the soft sound of his breathing. Well, she did when she woke up. When she woke, gaining her bearings, she smiled and curled into the Doctor's still sleeping form closing her eyes as she listened to his two hearts beating. When the Doctor woke, though, Tyra was nowhere to be found.

When he found her, in the main console room, she was sitting cross legged on the bench with Rose. With Donna and Jack and Mickey and Jackie and Martha and Pete sitting around them. He even spotted the Brigadier sitting nearby them, looking a little too amused at what she was telling them.

“No kidding,” She laughed, “his first 15 hours into his 11th were hilarious.”  
The Brigadier laughed softly, “How so?”  
Tyra grinned, then held up a hand.

“He almost gets neutered by the pike at the top of Big Ben,” Thumb when down, “he crashes in his 7 year old future mother-in-law's backyard,” pointer went down, “he walks face first into a tree,” middle finger went down, “spits beans into a sink,” ring finger, “accuses said 7 year old of poisoning him,” pinky finger.  
Their eyes went to her other hand.

“Frisbee tosses a plate with bread and butter on it out the front door,” thumb, “gets a milk mustache drinking custard out of a giant mixing bowl. It was cute,” she chuckled as she lowered her pointer finger, “says five minutes when it was really twelve years,” middle finger, “gets beaned with a cricket bat,” other ring finger, “handcuffed to a radiator heater,” pinky finger.  
She flexed her fingers for a moment.

“Uses his father in law's cellphone to send a computer virus,” thumb came back up, “discovered that his mother in law's nickname for him was The Raggedy Doctor...”  
Tyra shrugged and shook her head with a little smile.

“She's seven,” Jackie chuckled.  
Tyra nodded, “Then he does Jack proud,” She grinned, “he dropped trou in front of his in-laws. 'Turn your back if it embarrasses you',” She giggled almost furiously, before composing herself, “epic entrance is a given...”  
She dropped her hands and shook them out, reaching into the bowl in her lap to pull out a melon ball.

“First adventure,” She grinned, “Well, that can wait a few.”  
…  
AN: music

Tyra and the Doctor

1) Look After You by The Fray  
2) Faithfully by Journey  
3) Our Song by Taylor Swift  
4) Go Be Young by Edwin McCain  
5) In Dreams by Lorie Line  
6) Angel by Massive Attack  
7) More Than A Feeling by Boston  
8) I Melt With You by Modern English  
9) You Found Me by The Fray


	4. Blowing Secrets is Fun!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one where blowing secrets can have the best effect.

Title: Walking Composition  
Author: Me  
Fandom: Doctor Who  
Summary: She got to meet Russell and Matt and Arthur and Karen and David and wonderful, wonderful Alex. It was a contest thing, you see. But when she went to bed that night, she didn't expect what she got when she woke up.  
…  
Pairings: River/11, 10/Tyra, 10.5/Rose, Jack/Ianto, Amy/Rory  
…  
Chapter Three:

 

The Doctor had been persuaded to park the TARDIS in a park. Jack was still itching to know what Tyra had whispered into the Doctor's ear. When Jack had asked her, Tyra just gave an angelic smile. One of those that you didn't believe when you saw it, but found yourself not asking anymore questions because of.

“So,” Rose pinned Tyra with a look, “first adventure.”  
Tyra laughed, “He got swallowed and puked up by a star whale. Then, he got called on some shit by Liz 10...the current Queen of England at the time.”  
Tyra shot a look over at the Doctor

“What was it?” Martha spoke, not knowing that she was parroting River's own curiosity.  
“Keep in mind that since the realities split,” Tyra started, “there is a reason that the royal family kinda has it out for him.”  
The few companions assembled gave her a pressing look.

“He was a bad, bad boy,” Tyra wagged her brows at Jack.  
It took Jack about two seconds to process it. Before his chin dropped to the floor.

“He didn't,” Jack gasped, the sound almost scandalized.  
Tyra nodded, “He did.”  
The Doctor sat and listened to Tyra's 'stories', which he had the feeling really happened...in the other side of the split reality. He found himself enjoying Tyra's company over the span of the day. She was almost always smiling, whether it be forced or not. He especially noticed the forced smiles after a while. He rubbed his wrist, like he was trying to keep himself from reaching out to her. He could see why the smiles were forced, even if the others couldn't. Except for Jo. She seemed to pick up on it quicker than everyone else.

After a couple of hours, sitting with her back in a world of pain, she let Jo take her into the TARDIS. Tyra sat shakily on the padded bench, letting out a pained sigh of relief.

“Figured you could use that,” Jo scratched the back of her neck.  
Tyra's eyes went from the console to Jo, giving her a soft smile and getting one in return.

“Thanks,” She croaked, “I needed it.”  
Jo squeezed her hand, Tyra returning the squeeze, before the older woman went back outside with the others. She even passed the Doctor on her way out. The second the Doctor stepped inside the TARDIS, the doors shut behind him. And tried as the others could, the TARDIS refused to open her doors. A message appeared on Jack's psychic paper: Stop it, my naughty captain. My thief and bright light need to talk...or fuck...or possibly both even. and the message made Jack laugh, the blue eyed immortal showing it to Jackie and Pete...before they passed it around to everyone else.

“You alright, luv?” The Doctor called softly to Tyra, after the TARDIS doors stopped rattling.  
Tyra sat up straight, turning her head to look over the back of the couch-like bench.

“Not really,” She gave a heavy sigh, “but I'll survive. The pain is normal for me.”  
The Doctor walked up to the console platform, sitting down on the couch-like bench with Tyra. Tyra scoot over, leaning her head on his shoulder and pulling arm around her, before she gave a happy sigh.

“There,” She smiled brightly at him, genuinely for the first time since the pain started, “much better.”  
The Doctor chuckled quietly, but consented to the contact anyway. Tyra leaned her head back, looking up at the Doctor from her head's position on his shoulder. The Doctor smiled down at her, tired himself. Tyra nuzzled into his neck, his skin warm against her forehead and beating back the building migraine.

 

“That's so cute!!” Amy almost squealed, wrapped up in a blanket with River, who nodded.  
“The TARDIS wants them to either talk or shag, mum,” River reminded her, “though, in this position, they really are likely to shag.”

 

The Doctor tucked a finger under Tyra's chin when it looked like she was drifting off. Tyra sleepily looked up at him, smiling at him when her eyes focused. Her sleepiness was distracting, otherwise she would have anticipated his next move. Surprisingly soft lips brushed over Tyra's and the brunette let out a happy sigh.

 

The Doctor actually smiled, holding River just a little tighter. He and Rory had pulled their wives into their laps, watching the sweetness unfold.

 

“God Forbid that Jack gets that door open,” Tyra said breathlessly.  
The Doctor's brows furrowed, “Why?”  
Tyra sat up on the bench, then straddled his lap, vaguely hearing Amy and River cheering her on in the back of her mind. And like a Cassandra-possessed Rose, she buried her fingers into his hair and held on for dear life as she threw herself into a kiss. The Doctor's hands came up to her hips, holding her in his lap, sinking into the kiss. Tyra yelped when the Doctor moved, flipping her so that she was now on her back with the Doctor looming over.

 

“GET HER!!” Amy and River yelled.

 

Tyra chuckled at the peanut gallery in her head (Amy and River), before the Doctor bent down and kissed her again, soft and slow, that sharp silver tongue thrusting into her mouth and rubbing against hers. Tyra's legs tightened at his slender hips, her boots digging into the back of his thighs.

Guess what, naughty Captain? A new message appeared on the psychic paper, open your comm device. Jack did as the TARDIS' message requested, cheering immediately upon seeing what was on the screen. He pushed a button and it appeared for everyone else in a 3D projection.

“Good show, Doctor!” The Brigadier laughed, Jo giggling like the sweet young school girl that the Doctor remembered her to be.  
Jack closed the comm and there were several boos from the 'crowd'. Tyra's hands gripped the back of the Doctor's neck, the brunette not even hinting that she felt the erection straining against the Doctor's suit pants. Her hands drifted from his neck, coming to rest on his chest over his two hearts. The Doctor chuckled against Tyra's lips when she tugged a little insistently at the front of his suit jacket. He broke the kiss, sitting up on his knees long enough to remove the suit jacket, tossing it to the floor by the console.

“The TARDIS has probably told you by now that I can hear things,” Tyra spoke, her voice a little distracted, though, as she watched his long fingers undoing the buttons of his shirt.  
The Doctor nodded, “She has.”  
Tyra chuckled, “Then you should know that the peanut gallery in my brain in your wife and in-laws.”  
The Doctor's fingers dropped from his shirt, letting it fall open. Tyra's hands came up and loosened his tie, but let it hang there against his bare chest.

“Should I ask?” He chuckled, those long fingers of his skating up her thighs, coming to either side of her panties under her skirt.  
Tyra lifted her hips, the Doctor tucking her panties into his pocket. The action gained a cheer from the men and the men got smacked by their wives.

“Rory and you just cheered,” Tyra sat up, the Doctor's hands on her bare ass holding her up against his belly button.  
“Oh, bugger them, love,” The Doctor kissed Tyra, groaning softly against her lips when her small hands freed his length.  
Tyra's eyes bugged out under her eyelids. He was a big boy. Probably about ten, if what she held in her hands was anything to go by. She gave a gentle squeeze and her mouth vibrated when he moaned. She gave a few strokes, before settling herself over him. This better fucking fit, River, Tyra sent to the watching woman. Oh, it will, sweetie, River sent back. The Doctor's eyes snapped open as he felt the head of his length stroking her folds. He used a hand to bring her hands away from his length, putting them on his shoulders. The Doctor hissed as her nails dug into the skin at the back of his neck, Tyra's warm body molding around him as he sank her down his length, inch by slow agonizing inch.

 

Rory switched off the screen with a light blush, “Let's give them some privacy, eh?”  
His voice sounded like it had a hoarse croak to it.

 

Time seemed to pass by one second every hour...or so it felt. Tyra was flat on her back on the bench now, the Doctor with one hand on the back of the bench, the other on the arm of it, hips pumping at a slow pace into Tyra's. Tyra raked her nails down his chest, before she gripped the back of his neck and pulled him down for a kiss.

“More,” She whisper-moaned into his ear.  
The Doctor kissed her deeply, picking up his pace. Tyra's legs tightened around his hips, heels digging into his ass and hands with a death grip on his hair.

 

In the other reality, River shifted in her seat. The Doctor was in the hammock under the console platform and her parents were busy shagging...again. The Doctor was just under River and could look up to see her...oh my...

 

“Doctor...” Tyra groaned into his ear.  
The Doctor's face was buried into her shoulder, his pace was hard and fast and beginning to take an erratic turn. He could feel her tightening around him. Tyra felt her vision blur as they came together, their bodies trembling and shaking.  
…  
Music:

The Doctor:  
1) We Need A Hero by Ron Wasserman  
2) Little Wonders by Rob Thomas

Tyra:  
1) I'm Not The Girl by Rachel Farris  
2) Bottle Pop by the Pussycat Dolls

Tyra/Doctor:  
1) Roads by Portishead  
2) Love Song by Pink


End file.
